The Downfall of Us All
by KairiU
Summary: The war was won, everything is finally going back to normal. Kabuto had been defeated… Madara officially was no more. And Sasuke… Well lets just say everything wasn't exactly back to normal.
1. Prologue

**The Downfall of Us All**

**Prologue **

**OTP: **_**SasuSaku**_

**By **_**KairiU**_

* * *

><p>"On the contrary, our village has almost been fully repaired." Tsunade was looking out the window of the view of the village she ran in her 'rebuilt' head courters. Shizune as usual stand by her side, holding the piglet in her arms. Her papers stacked up from notifications of the other village's dead ninja's from the recent battle that they have officially won.<p>

Kabuto had been defeated…

Madara officially was no more.

And Sasuke…

…Well Sasuke.

"Tsunade, we need some assistance!" Kotetsu barged into the head quarter's panicked

"What is it, Kotetsu?"

"There's been a outbreak at the prison!" Her eyes widen and stormed out the door, racing to the prison.

She passed by all the villagers wanting to speak to her and all the ones that were honestly right in her way. Finally reaching the jail, the Chunin all scattered, and the Anbu members making ways. Once they saw her, it fell dead silent.

"What in the means is **GOING ON HERE**?" She breathed heavy, with every step (more like stomp) the concrete floor made a crack sound.

"The Chakra barriers had failed. Most of them have been repaired, M-M'am." One of the Chunin guarding the jail spoke out.

"Who has broken out?"

"Every prisoner that had tried to escape have been placed back into their cells. And the barriers have been turned back on."

"What about the Uchiha." And yes, how obvious can it get?

Sasuke. Was. Indeed.

A Prisoner.

"You know how much it means to him to get out of this place." Ibiki Morino informed the Kage. "Including luckily, Haruno Sakura was visiting him."

"Hm… who was responsible?" She folded her arms. Waiting for an answer, they gestured to a man chained up in the corner.

"Jugo," The former member of Sasuke's group was the man responsible.

"Is that all?" She looked around the Shinobi standing in an awkward circle around her. She nodded her head. "Then take me to the cell, Uchiha Sasuke is being held in."

Four of the guards formed around the Hokage and guided her to the area Sasuke was being held. This was basically on the top floor with all of the other S Ranked criminals, rotting in their own skin.

…

The four guards and Tsunade had finally reached the top floor. The door to the Uchiha's cell was not bars, no. Steal, a steal that could representivly take all your chakra away sending you into a rash sleep for about an hour with one touch. Also appearing upon the door was a barrier seal, of course, just as all the other doors on this floor were exactly the same.

But as usual,

The Uchiha was special and had the best chakra draining cell money could buy.

One of the Shinobi had put gloves on that protected the barrier from draining any chakra or such things. Opening the door as cautious as possible.

Revealing Sasuke sitting on his bed, and Sakura standing in the middle of the cell. The Uchiha looked at the four men, and Tsunade. He did his usual "Hn." And sat up a little. "Surprised to see me not trying to escape, Hokage?"

"Certainly, seeing Sakura has kept you contained." She stepped forward, standing next to Sakura. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura I think I would like to talk to Sasuke, alone."

"Y-yes Shishō," She stepped back and walked out of the cell.

Leaving just the two of them,

"And what do you want with me now, Tsunade?" Sasuke could barely move, he wasn't functioning right with the horrible sleep he has gotten.

"We need to speak about the intentions of letting your sorry ass out of this cell."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm… yeeeah, I got really inspired to write something like this.<strong>

**I really don't know much to say but, I hoped you liked the preview of my new story!**

**I will update ASAP if I get a few little reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R&R!**

**-KairiU**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Not Easy

**The Downfall of Us All**

**Chapter 1: It's Not Easy Making A Name For Yourself**

**OTP: **_**SasuSaku**_

**By **_**KairiU**_

* * *

><p>"We need to speak about the intentions of letting your sorry ass out of this cell." Tsunade spoke to Sasuke, folding her arms and tapping her foot.<p>

"So you're going to let me out of this cell? After everything I have done to nearly destroy the village?" Sasuke said in a groggy voice.

"If you want out of this cell, I'd expect you wouldn't want to want to bring that up." She took in a deep breath, "Naruto is bound to become Hokage soon enough, I just want to get it through your mind once he does he is going to let you out and being a idiot he is… that could be a total mistake."

"Then why let me out if it's going to be like that?"

She bent over and closed up to his face. Making a disgusted face she continued to talk, "Because I know what to say to you and how to get you to prove your worthy to our village."

"How?"

"A mission," She bent back up, "I will be sending you on a mission to test your power and worthiness to the village." She turned around and walked to the door that was still being held open by the Shinobi. "I will find a mission perfect for you."

Then she finally walked out, and the door shut.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Tsunade still hadn't gave Sasuke a mission.<p>

But why would he accept an offer to be back in this village..? Just a few months ago he wanted to kill everyone in it.

But it was for Itachi, Itachi wanted him back in the village once he had gotten his "revenge" But no,

Madara ruined that. He came along and filled his head with,

**Confusion**

**Depression**

**Hatred**

Brain washed, Sasuke thought the village hated the Uchiha clan.

But after seeing Shisui's feelings from Naruto reach him he knew what Itachi believed in and the love he wanted dearly. The lies Madara filled his head about Konoha. He took the love for the village as much as his brother did.

Madara gave Uchiha a bad name.

But Sasuke can still change that.

For his _**mom**_,

For his _**dad**_,

For his _**brother**_,

For his _**Clan**_.

Sasuke sitting still on his bed he knew he was trusted in the village. Killing three threats to the village. (Orochimaru, Deidara, and Itachi) As well as Madara with Naruto gave him the full name as a hero.

_What Itachi wanted,_

But for his crimes and being a wanted Ninja for three straight years he had to take responsibility.

He knew he was trusted

But not as much as he wished.

He was locked up in a powerful cell in case he decided to change his mind and destroy Konoha.

"_Sasuke-kun_?"

He couldn't sense anyone coming near him so he looked up, "Aa, Sakura" She walked into his cell. She smiled at him, sadly. Then walked towards him with a bento in hand,

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Sasuke looked back at the ground.

"Well I haven't been back here in a few days. I hope everything is alright."

"It is Sakura,"

"…" She placed the box in front of him; he looked up with a slightly confused face on.

"The guards allowed you to bring that in?"

"They inspected it. Besides… It's your birthday."

Oh.

Cupping his forehead in his right hand, "What time is it?"

"Naruto will be here soon with Kakashi and Sai at 12 pm."

"I asked what time it is." He grumbled,

"Already in a horrible mood?" She pulled out her cell phone, no service in this building of course.

**(FYI: Yes in the NARUTO world, they have cell phones and Bluetooth's... I know what your thinking.) **

"It is 11:48 pm." She said with a rare attitude, _at least for him_.

Still, he never had time to think about his birthday. Or even realized the days going by for the least, most of his time in the cell he was being talked down by superiors and seeing his friends.

"Hn," He was starring at the box on the floor,

She laughed, "You can't eat till they get here." His stomach growled. He could smell the food a mile away. Better than the cruddy junk they give him here.

He sighed,

"Well it's now 11:50, they should be here soon. I also got you a gift of course." Reaching into her back pouch she pulled out a wrapped up box with a card and placed it next to the lunched bento box.

She smiled at him, it seemed like he was in the jail cell for years now. The war started in winter ended around February. Locked up for about 6 months now.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you," She paused, like a deer in headlights, blushing like a child. She looked away.

"Your… Your welcome." Giggling, they were shortly interrupted by the cell's door being opened,

"Hello!" Sai smiled, as usual his fake smile. And how obvious Sasuke never liked the new edition to Team 7. He put down a gift next to Sakura's

"Hello Sasuke. Happy birthday," Kakashi as well brought a present in. "How does it feel to be 17?"

He shrugged,

"Of course, nothing more, nothing less from the Uchiha himself."

And last but not least.

"17? I can't believe I am still the only one 16…" Naruto scratched his head "Here, I got you a gift to," Naruto also placed the gifts next to the others.

Sakura sat on her knees and the boys sat with their legs crossed in front of Sasuke. Looking at them to pick a present he sighed,

"…Can I eat first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo school is starting soon… next week to be exact.<strong>

**Grrreeaat…**

**Anyways, this was in my computer for awhile now, I felt like uploading it now. I am working on the 2****nd**** chapter right now. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Review please!**

**-KairiU**


	3. Chapter 2: My Life's Turned Upside Down

**The Downfall of Us All**

**Chapter 2: My Life's Turned Upside Down**

**OTP: **_**SasuSaku**_

**By **_**KairiU**_

* * *

><p><em>2 days later, July 25<em>_th__._

Tsunade was in her office, reading papers of request and setting up groups for each mission on itself. Biting her nail she winced the door slamming open, accidently breaking the nail.

She growled, "What in the means? You had no permission to walk in here!" It was Kazmisuki Izumo and, following him, Hagane Kotetsu.

"This is an emergency," Izumo declared and added on, "The village is on lock down!"

"Wh-wait why, what is going on, Izumo?"

"A man named _Suigetsu_ has escaped from his prison cell and grabbed all of his belongings. Then captured a ninja as hostage."

"Hōzuki Suigetsu, the one boy that was in Sasuke's group?" She stood up and watched outside her window.

"Yes," Taking in a heavy breath. "He escaped and as soon as the guards found out, it was too late. He got into the streets and swooped up a ninja."

"How could he even get out of the cell, he must have had no chakra?"

"That's one thing I don't understand,"

"Who was the ninja?" She folded her arms, looking out the window she saw no one in the streets. It seemed as if the village was abandoned.

She stomped her foot, "Who was it?"

"You're not going to be happy, so I would sit down for this." Kotetsu grew concerned for him and his friend's safety and tried to gulp down the lump in his throat.

The two jounins told what was going on. Tsunade was beyond furious,

"Granny, what's going on, what happened?" Naruto barged in a panic,

"Naruto, I have a mission for you. But you need to gather 3 more men."

Naruto sighed; he was just celebrating from a mission he just had completed with a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p><em>About a few minutes later,<em>

Sasuke _was_ sleeping, was as in he was interrupted from sirens. The same sirens when the chakra barriers failed. He didn't understand what was going on, the chakra barriers were working apparently.

He still felt like **crap**.

All of a sudden the door locking him in slid open, the bright lights in hallway made his eyes squint. A figure ran to him.

"Teme!"

"Dobe, what the hell is going on?"

"Suigetsu, the one from your Taka group, escaped!" Sasuke blinked for a moment, and then rubbed his forehead. First Jugo, now Suigetsu was trying to escape? He knew they were both locked inside a cell, separately. But what were they trying to do?

'_Be idiots and get themselves murdered.' _Sasuke inwardly said,

"Then why are you coming to me screaming about it?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Tsunade has sent me to get you; we are going to try to capture him!" He yelled louder and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on!"

"You expect me to go out there, run through some trees, track him down, fight him, and drag his ass back here with **NO CHAKRA**." Saying the last words harder, he snagged his wrist from his friend's hand.

"Tsunade said this was _the_ mission." Sasuke arched his head at the word 'the'.

_The_ Mission that gave him freedom again.

Sasuke stepped aside from his best friend and said "Let's go."

Sai and Kiba had joined them to track down the man. They were jumping to tree to tree trying to catch up to where Suigetsu had been.

"Hehe, it's been a long time since we been on a mission together, first time in about 4 years!" Naruto got a bit giddy, including in a situation like this.

"Guys I have picked up another scent that seemed to be with him as well. Did Tsunade mention anything about another escape-y?"

"No, she only mentioned to me about Suigetsu."

"Tsunade must have had a particular reason if she didn't send out ANBU members to get this man back."

"You _**ARE**_an ANBU member, Sai!" Naruto screamed at him,

Sasuke felt like utter crap. When he stepped out of the jail Ibiki gave him his belongings and a bottle of water. He felt his chakra gaining every time he breathed in air, but he hasn't felt power in so long.

He just felt _horrible_.

"He is up ahead!" A few seconds passed and Kiba finally said, "Stop, he is below us."

"_I hear you stupid leaf ninja."_

They all dropped to the ground. It was one big opening of trees surrounding them, they all looked around them to find a certain man standing next to the knocked out ninja, tied up on the ground.

With the sandals, headband tied around the head, the leg warmers, and the medical pouch.

It was no other than…

...

"Sa-SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde ninja ran to grab his friend, but Suigetsu punched him square in the face.

"Don't you think you can grab her now?" He laughed, "I knew Sasuke would come if I brought one of your old teammates."

"I wasn't even informed you took her," He gripped onto his katana, "But you better have a good reason to have dragged me all the way out here."

"Hmm, maybe because now you can finally escape now, roam free. It is the forest; no one can catch up to you, Sasuke." Naruto shot a look at Sasuke, rubbing his face still from the pain Suigetsu inflicted.

"No I won't leave, now explain yourself Suigetsu."

"Well I haven't seen you in awhile and I wanted to say hello, and take out my revenge on you" Suigetsu's arm grew stronger holding onto the swords the mist ninja once owned and he put himself into a fighting position, Sasuke's eyebrow quivered, "Thank you for getting me put into jail. _**Traitor**_." He rushed to Sasuke.

"Grab Sakura!" Sasuke summoned Chidori and ran to Suigetsu. Naruto ran to Sakura and got her away from the fighting area.

He untied her and placed her against a tree, "I need to get in there. Kiba, watch over Sakura-chan." Naruto dashed to where the two were colliding kunais and swords clashing.

Sakura merged from unconsciousness. Her eyes blurred a bit, she looked around to find Kiba standing in front of her.

"Hey guys! Haruno is okay!" Kiba screamed, she turned her head to who he was yelling at…

Naruto

Sai

…Suigetsu?

And… Sasuke?

Wait the last thing she remembered was walking to the jail to see her close friend for the day and the next minute she blackout.

"Wh-what's going on?" She said, her throat grew dry.

"Suigetsu kidnapped you and we came to rescue you. He thought if he brought you away from Konoha he could get Sasuke out of there to fight him because I guess he betrayed him." She tried to stand up but he was holding Sakura back from getting up, "You can't go out there, you might get hur—!"

She pushed him away with all of her might, and ran towards the boys. She ran pass Naruto who was getting ready to attack.

"Sakura-chan, NO!" He ran after her but as soon as Suigetsu saw her he darted towards her,

Sasuke first instinct was to get there before the predator did, as the other times as he protected her. It was just, what he had to do.

He flashed in front of Sakura, weak. He _really had_ no more chakra. Stopping Sakura and Naruto she slammed into his back. Naruto falling to the ground, and Suigetsu still charging, Sasuke smirked and held onto the girl's arm.

Knowing he wasn't strong enough to save himself this time.

'_At least they'll be okay._' He pushed her away and closed his eyes, and felt the pain of a sword gashing into him and pulling itself right out.

"Now you can die slowly, _traitor_." Sasuke collapsed, and Suigetsu ran into the trees and away. Kiba and Sai ran after him leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with the one they had finally gotten back.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She fell to his side, starting to heal him. Smirking, he chuckled softly. Watching her cry was so annoying.

"Sasuke everything is going to be alright! Sakura-chan is going to help you!" then he turned to her begging for some hope. "R-right?"

"Na-Naruto, I am doing the best I c-can." She sniffled,

Sasuke coughed, he felt his body hurt even more. His vision was blurring.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun stay with me! We're here for you— Sasu…" Her voice fading,

"Sasuke!" He felt himself awaken again, that damn loud mouth.

"He… Hes going into Hypovolemic shock!" She pounded more of her chakra into him, "Sasuke-kun stay with me!" She took in a deep breath. She couldn't let such words slip from her mouth.

She was a Kunoichi.

"Naruto I need you to give me a piece of cloth!" Naruto gave her his jacket, "I need smaller cloth!"

He panicked, ripping his sleeves off of his jacket she told him to tie them together and take off his shirt to tie the sleeves on. So he did and Sakura continued to heal him,

"Hes going to be alright, right Sakura-chan?"

"Just put him on your back and let's get him to the hospital, he can hold in for the time being!" He did so and rushed to the hospital as fast as possible.

Sakura left behind, she grabbed Naruto's now ripped up jacket and ran towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was hours, long hours.<p>

Felt like forever waiting to see if he was okay. Sakura wasn't allowed to heal him, or emotions could of run high. She was a trained Medic; she can't let emotions run in the way of trying to save a life.

They sat in the family room waiting to see if something turns out.

Naruto was sitting between Sakura and Hinata, blood shot eyes. He was crying the whole time. So was Sakura. Next to Sakura was Ino, she had fallen asleep awhile ago wrapped up in a blanket. Next to Ino was Sai, drawing away as free as can be. Beside Sai were Shikamaru and Choji, starring at the ceiling counting how many cracks there were. Across from them was Neji with Lee, Lee had a founding of playing with a toy from the children's section. Sitting in front of them was Tenten of course; she smirked watching the boys playing with a child's toy as Neji reminded him as of why he was playing around with it. As she glanced over by Hinata was Shino and Kiba. Just sitting there silently waiting. The aura worried her; everyone was depressed. No one knew the long years of trying to get Sasuke back have just been wasted to wind up here 6 months later.

She landed her palms into her lap. Looking up seeing a familiar male with white hair. Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and looked down, he seemed depressed as well. He walked over to a wall and leaned against the wall wiping out a certain book. Eyeing around the people around him, he continued to read.

...

Hours continued and no one left still. Falling asleep waiting for something.

Hinata had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder, as far as everyone knew they were dating. Ever since she confessed Naruto gained more and more feelings towards her. He wrapped his arm around her, and having his moments of sobs that stirred her. Naruto was resisting the urge to sleep. He didn't want to wake up to a nightmare.

Sakura was wide awake still. Her clothes still had the smell of his blood on her. Looking around her everyone had fall asleep. She got up and went to the café. She wanted to swallow her misery in food. A big bowl of Ice cream topped with sprinkles and whip cream… _a lot_ of whip cream.

Turning to the elevator she pushed the button to the 1st floor. She leaned against the railing, sighing, she couldn't cry anymore. Feeling so empty inside she only could weakly smile at the remaining janitors and workers that she has talked to while working here. She turned to the way of the café.

It was filled with great food, mostly healthy. But all she wanted was a big bowl of ice cream and a 16 ounce latte to keep her up all night. She bought exactly what she wanted and sat in the café. She chomped down chunks of ice cream into her mouth and took sips of her drink. She sighed in grief, thinking back to how long it took for her to get the man back to the village. Now suddenly he decided to leave forever?

She tilted her head backwards, starring up at the ceiling she let a tear fall down her cheek and fall to the floor.

As soon as she finished the bowl of ice cream, she got up and walked out of the café with her coffee in hand. She was thinking of how long she sobbed in the family room, Naruto beside her was crying and cursing like a mad man.

No one blamed them though.

That was the first day everyone saw Kakashi shed a tear. In the back of Sakura's mind his words of excuses for the tears rolled on.

"_Oh it's just the book."_

_..._

"_No, no, I am just thinking about this joke Gai once told me."_

_..._

"_Naruto's tears are contagious." _

...

**Lies.**

Everyone was talking about how much the Uchiha had changed their lives. Making them hold back tears but making Sakura and Naruto grew more pain. Sobs grew heavier hearing the stories of the past.

She despised the people Sasuke teamed up with. They were planning to kill the man the whole time. She wasn't stupid to see that, two escapes within a few days weren't right. She pulled out her mp3 player plugging in—(**OKAY FIRST, I just feel like adding on more electronics. I mean they have TV's, Phones, and ECT, why can't they have MP3 players?**)

She placed the ear buds into her ears. Going back to the 6th floor she once was on into the elevator she went. Playing a certain song, she sang it softly to herself.

"_I have nothing left to give I have found the perfect end you were made to make it hurt, d-disappear into the dirt. Carry me to heaven's arms light the way and let me go. T-take the time to take my breath... I will end where I began and I will find the enemy within. Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin. Dear Agony… Just let go of me, suffer slowly. Is this the way it's got to be?" _The elevator doors opened to the 6th floor. Wiping the tears from her face, still listening to the song, she looked to where her friends were, all sleeping peacefully.

Looking to the doors that lead to the emergency room was a small room where people could have privacy if they were dealing with a family member dying. She sat in the small area, no one was there. She laid on the long couch, placing the coffee on the coffee table in front of her she began to cry as the song went on.

"_Leave me alone. God let me go. I'm blue and cold. Black sky will burn. Loves pull me down. Hate lift me up. Just turn around. There's nothing left…"_

She continued to cry more and more, lifting up her player she looked for another song. Then all of a sudden Tsunade had appeared in front of her. She stopped her music and sat up, continuing the tears falling down her cheeks.

'_This __**really**__ can't be good.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh so hungry… I want ice cream.<strong>_

_**DAMN YOU SAKURA!**_

…

_**Anyways I decided to leave you guy's hanging… **_

_**For now.**_

_**Hahaha how evil am I?**_

_**Review… please… you'll get your next chapter faster…**_

_**-KairiU**_


	4. Chapter 3: TryNotToMissMeWhenI'mGone

**The Downfall of Us All**

**Chapter 3: ****Try Not To Miss Me When I'm Gone**

**OTP: **_**SasuSaku**_

**By **_**KairiU**_

* * *

><p>Tsunade had bags under her eyes, she was exhausted. She was wearing a lab coat with her usual clothes underneath and a nurse mask from spreading or gaining any germs. She took a deep breath and Tsunade pulled off her mask.<p>

"What is, is it Shi-Shishō?" She allowed the tears to fall, she didn't care who would see her cry.

"Sakura, he wants to see you," Tsunade smiled at the girl's face, now surprised, "And only you. So don't wake the others and follow me."

She led her to the doors quietly. Sakura walked behind her and into the hallway of the rooms, shaking. Tsunade stopped in front of her and turned her head.

"He is in room 406." Sakura blinked, "Go."

Sakura eyes widened and ran pass her teacher and down the hallway.

'_I swear, now I am breaking the rules.'_

She kept on running and running. Almost bagging into a few people and remaining nurses passing by. She knew the hospital like the back of her hand.

Sakura kept running and turning down different hall ways until, she had finally reached it. Stopping in front of it, she grabbed the door knob and turned it open. Pushing through the door, she rushed into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!"

…**no.**

…

…**way.**

_No one_ was there.

Sakura felt her gut drop. Begging her body to vomit. She bit her lip and the tears came rolling down. Slamming her body against the door she fell silently with a loud thump when she reached the bottom. Her sobs grew louder.

'_This… this can't be… why would Lady Tsunade send me here for nothing?'_

_**CLICK**_

Sakura startled and looked up to see a man standing by the bathroom door, looking straight at her.

Could it be..?

"Sakura, why are you on the floor?" Sakura stood up and rushed to the man, embracing him.

She pulled away, "Sasuke-kun… why, why aren't you in bed!"

Sasuke allowed her to hug her. She noticed an IV pole was attached to him.

"Hn." He was wearing different clothing as of when he was in prison. A black t-shirt and baggy dark blue pants. She helped him over into the hospital bed, he was still weak.

Once he was in the bed sitting up against the pillows Sakura smiled. She whipped away the tears from her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, can I check a few things?"

"Well actually… I told Tsunade to only allow you to check up on me." He looked at her working with his IV.

"I know that."

"I meant I only trust you with these things around me." She looked at him, confused. He sighed, "All the other nurses here either give me glares or all they do is touch me."

"Oh… You already got that much attention? "

"Basically"

Sakura kept on looking at his IV. Checking the flow of the fluid, and making sure there was enough for the moment. She walked over to the clipboard left for her on the counter.

She read what it said

_**PATIENT:**__ UCHIHA SASUKE_

_**AGE:**__ 17_

_**BLOOD TYPE: **__AB_

_**D.O.B:**__ JULY 23__rd_

_**OPERATOR:**__ SENJU TSUNADE_

_**NURSE:**__ HARUNO SAKURA_

_**NOTES:**_

_The Uchiha was stabbed in the stomach. He had lost quiet a lot of blood. He could have gone into a deep coma if he lost anymore. Keep him on an IV for as long as possible, he had blood pumped into him already. The blade that had injected him infected several parts of his body. Keep him on antibiotics. _

_Despite the stubborn attitude of his, he seems quite normal._

"Well everything looks well to me." She put down the clipboard, and put on rubber gloves and a nurse mask. "Now can you take off your shirt and lie on your side for me, please?"

'_I have to see what I am working with. This is a part of my job.'_

Sasuke took off his shirt and laid on his side so his back was facing Sakura. She walked over to him and placed her hand lightly on his back, "Does that hurt?"

"Not really."

"They patched you up pretty well." She walked to the other side of the bed. She tried not to ogle his body. I mean, what girl wouldn't in this situation? You'd have to be blind and probably deaf to not realize how sexy this man was.

She did the same and his reply was a basic, "No."

"Okay, then I think that's all I can do for now." She pulled off the gloves and took off the mask then through them away. "You need all the rest you can get." She walked to the door,

"Sakura, I made Tsunade get you for a reason."

She looked at him, "Oh I forgot! would you like me to get you something to eat?"

His eyebrow twitched. She ignored what he had said.

"Don't change the subject." He closed his eyes in frustration,

"… Why did you?" She turned back to the door.

"Next time, stay out of the way…" She twitched at this. Throwing a glare at him, "…You deserve to live more than me. Don't risk it all for me, again."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… I… I had to do something… I needed to protect you…"

"… You don't **need** to protect me." He sighed, "Can you get me just some tomato soup?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I'll be back in a moment." Then walked out the door,

'_I swear the last thing I need is to make her cry and not speak to me._' He looked around the hospital room. It was 2:12 am, and she still managed to stay here that long.

'_I would have been annoyed to death._'

He thought about how Suigetsu had almost killed him. He did allow them to be captured when he found out that he was doing the wrong thing and killed Madara. Suigetsu was pissed, Jugo felt betrayed. Karin was another story. But the point is that now he is out to get him.

"Hey, I set out the order. They will bring the soup up in about 10 minutes." Sakura walked into the room, "Oh yeah, and I ordered some apple juice, if you didn't mind."

"Hn" He looked at her, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're in the family room sleeping. They are all here, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto."

"How is Naruto..?"

"He was crying the whole time. He literally fell asleep crying." Shifting her hair back she went to the stool that had been placed next to his bedside.

"…" He sighed, "He really cares about me that much, huh?"

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't talk so much. Your suppose to be resting,"

"Why are they all here? I wasted 3 years of their lives and I haven't—!"

"_**Sasuke**_! We are your friend's. We're here for you no matter what." She glared at him, he backed down.

"… Hn"

"Seriously, what's gotten into you? You barely talk this much." She yawned slightly, "Eh-excuse me."

"Have you slept yet?" He blankly starred at her,

"Nope," She fakely giggled and looked at the ground.

"…" They sat there silently for awhile, Sakura dozing off a couple of times, and Sasuke telling her to just sleep. She always says she's okay but she seriously was exhausted. Knowing Sasuke was okay now she felt relaxed.

Knocking came from the door and it opened, "Hello, here is your food, Uchiha-san." She silently giggled to herself at the way the deliver had addressed Sasuke.

'_Uchiha-san'_

He had rolled over a table that had gone over the bed and placed the food next to Sasuke. Sakura turned and smiled at the man, "Thank you,"

"No problem" The man walked out of the room and Sakura turned to the Uchiha, he was digging in already. "Better food than—?"

He nodded.

She giggled.

'_Way better_.'

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but blame...<strong>

**School… Blame school… and not sleeping well.**

**I just started my junior year.**

**Yeah I am tired like no tomorrow…**

**I will update if I get some more reviews! ;D**

**-KairiU**


	5. Chapter 4: ISoldMySoulToTheOpenRoad

_**The Downfall of Us All**_

_**Chapter 4: **__**I Sold My Soul to the Open Road**_

_**OTP: SasuSaku**_

_**By KairiU**_

* * *

><p>Sakura had finally fallen asleep.<p>

She had laid her head down on the side of his bed and her arms pillowed her head. Sasuke sat there for hours starring at the ceiling. Smirking about the girl asleep beside him a couple of times, he brushed her hair so that he could see her. He looked at the clock and it was 5:27 am.

'_The Dobe and the others must still be sleeping.' _Sasuke thought, he leaned back into his pillow. Closing his eyes he felt sudden warmth. His eyes shot open and he looked down.

Sakura smiled with her tired eyes and held onto his hand, "Sorry to bother you."

"Hn…" He let her hold onto his hand, he had urges to grab her hand back but he didn't want to lose his cool, did he?

Closing his eyes he gave up and allowed himself to grab onto her hand. He felt her pulse jump and rise faster.

He smirked, _'Annoying as ever'_

**BANG.**

The door slammed open, stirring up a few nurses walking by. Not knowing who it was. Sasuke shot up, and Sakura jumped and stood in front of Sasuke.

"TEME Y-YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto ran into the room and pushed Sakura aside and hugged his best friend.

Sakura folded her arms, but then they dropped to her side.

"G-get off, Dobe!"

"I am so glad your okay!"

"Naruto, he is still trying to rest." Sakura looked at them both. She smiled but she heard other people walking in.

"Well hello." Kakashi got closer to Sasuke's bed side, and then turned slightly to Sakura. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Billboard brow, you need to watch your health, dummy!" Ino hugged her friend, as for Ino she slept like a baby all night.

Shikamaru had pulled Naruto off of Sasuke and jabbed his pinky into his left ear. "Geez, how troublesome. So nosey already early in the morning…"

As for everyone else made their entrance, saying goodbye to the Uchiha and heading back home knowing he was alright. The only ones who had stayed behind were Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai.

They had gotten into a deep

"Sasuke, you are still a part of our team. We have said this plenty of times before," Kakashi calmly said to the teenager. Sasuke lowered his head, and his eyes grew more faded.

"After everything I have done, you guys still manage to care for me still? Ridiculous, just utterly impossible," His teeth grinded against his bottom lip.

The room grew silent,

"Well I am pretty sure Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto have a big reason why they still care for you." Sai blankly looked at Sasuke. He still didn't get the right vibe from him.

Never did, never will.

"Yeah, Teme!"

"Idiots," Sasuke uttered under his breath, it grew more silent.

Sakura fell short and kept quiet. Her reasons for caring still were unspeakable. She couldn't say it now.

"Sakura, you're very quiet. Why don't you say something?" Kakashi turned to her,

She turned away. Her eyes were bloodshot enough as it was. Her eyes stung and her stomach did flips. She was off the edge. Her chakra wasn't even on a good balance.

"I think Sakura-san needs to be in a hospital bed more than Sasuke-kun. You should focus on your own health Sa—"

"Sai I think I know my limits." She darted daggers to him. He fakely smiled and took a step out quietly,

"Indeed I should be heading back and catch onto some sleep." Kakashi stood up, and waved slightly. He walked out of the room.

Leaving Sakura and Naruto beside the tomato lover,

"Nee, Sasuke…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You know you're important to us, but I wanted you to know me and Sakura are here for you. No matter what, besides, were all best friends."

Sakura nodded, and looked at Sasuke slightly before he caught her gaze. He sighed, inhaling. "You guys are terribly annoying… Thanks." He smirked slightly, Naruto looked at him surprised. Sakura did nothing in return. He had already thanked her earlier.

"Sure…" Naruto stood up and hugged his friend slightly, Sasuke as usual did nothing back. "I'll be going home now. Sakura I will help you get home," Naruto's mood dropped moments ago. He seemed more calm which scared Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She smiled at Sasuke "Bye Sasuke-kun… take care."

"We will be back tomorrow, Teme."

"Dobe…" slurring underneath his breath he watched the two walk away.

'Naruto has grown up a bit…' He let himself fall into the pillows, _'Why would I still care if they wanted me in their lives. I flipped on them, I shouldn't have. They changed me for the better. But I was gone for so long and they still got my ass back here. I always thought of them… I know they think I don't care'_

"But I do…" Speaking slightly he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought heavily, _'I even started thinking of them when I was taking showers.' __**(A/N: I actually had a dream and Sasuke was in it talking about Naruto and Sakura. He said THOSE EXACT WORDS. Yeah… So I put that in here.)**_

Mentally face palming himself he turned onto his side and began to fall asleep.

'_That's enough for today.'_

Suigetsu was captured, of course, he allowed the enemy to get a hold of him. Suigetsu was locked up once again and everything in the village was peaceful for days. Sasuke was ready to get out of the hospital, within two days, and go see his old apartment. Grab his belongings and retreat back to the Uchiha clan's mansion.

"Sasuke, we need to go to the Hokage mansion once you're ready to go." Sakura stood at the door, her arms folded in her casual outfit.

"Hn," He picked himself off the bed, detached from everything earlier he went to the bathroom and got changed. After he was done Sakura glanced at him. His black robe and pants were torn from the war. **_(END OF MANGA CHAPTER 553) _**He put on a white tank-top with an open collar (like his other outfit) with black pants and wraps around his wrists. His hair fell naturally into his face and he blankly starred at her. Sakura lifted herself off of the wall, and turned around.

But she felt a sudden grip on her shoulder, She turned her head slightly seeing Sasuke was holding his hand against her shoulder,

"What is it?"

"About Suigetsu," He made his stare deeper, "Is he locked up?"

"Yes, now let's head to the mansion. "

Sasuke let go of her and started to walk pass her. She paused then ran up to him and slowly walked beside him, feeling the bliss of silence. He blankly starred and continued walking out of the hospital with her beside him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yawn<strong>,_ "Such a drag, I thought I got a day off today."

"Shikamaru, stop complaining. When the Hokage needs you, you don't complain." Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, grabbed her family's plates.

"Just suck it up, son." Shikaku took a drink of his tea.

"Sigh yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Opening the door, faintly, he heard

"Have a good day dear!"

He continued out the door and shut it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets,

_'That women swing her moods so often… it makes me so irritated. I still don't know why father married someone that demanding.'_

Shikamaru continued down the roads of Konoha, following the pathways to the Hokage's mansion. He turned down a shortcut with kids playing with marbles trying to get them into a circle. Others with cards and for the prize for winning was manga books.

"**TAG**, your it!"

He turned the corner and a child with scruffy black hair ran right past him.

"Hahaha! You can't catch me now Hikaru-san!" The child ran away without watching where he was going.

"Yashi, watch out!" The child turned around and banged into a tall man.

"Ah! Are you okay, dear?" The girl walking next to the man bent over to help the kid up.

"S-sorry…" The child rubbed his knee. The girl removed the boy's hand and healed the wound.

"No, no. It's alright." She finished up and let the child go.

"Thank you!" The boy waved back

"Sakura, Sasuke, where you two going?" Shikamaru walked to the two.

"Oh, Tsunade had called me to bring Sasuke in so she can go over a few things before she… you know."

"Aa." Shikamaru continued walking, "I think I know where this is heading…"

"W-wait, what do you mean?"

"I was called down as well. I'm pretty sure she's going to get me involved with this mess." He kept his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the street. "How troublesome."

Some of the people they were passing by were still fixing up parts of the village and painting the wooded buildings. The village was mostly built back but things were still unstable. The village was still alright.

* * *

><p>"So house arrest for 3 months for now seems well to me. You seem pretty<em> safe<em> enough." Tsunade folded her fingers over another hand. She smirked and grabbed a paper. "Sakura, Shikamaru. You two are responsible to get as many signatures of the people who want to work on this assignment. You need at least _seven_ people, including you two, to be a part of this. One person each day will be keeping the Uchiha company, any questions?"

Shikamaru and Sakura shook their heads. But Sasuke cursed under his breath,

"I think I am fine, alone, Tsunade."

"Hm, sure you are. They are just there to keep you sane." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Now you may escort yourselves out of my office." The three left and stood outside the door.

"So… that means pick out five people, huh?" The two charted a list of people the Uchiha knew. "We at least get to pick one person to stay with you."

"Hn," _Whatever._ They both handed Sasuke the list of names.

**_1. Uzumaki Naruto_ **

**_2. Inuzuka Kiba_**

**_3. Rock Lee_ **

**_4. Hatake Kakashi_**

**_5. Sai_**

**_6. Yamanaka Ino_**

**_7. Hyūga __Hinata_**

**_8. Hyūga Neji_**

**_9. Ten Ten_**

"So, pick four."

Sasuke erased the people he didn't want, the list looked like.

_1.** Uzumaki Naruto **_

**_2. _**

**_3. Rock Lee_**

**_4. _**

**_5. Sai_**

**_6._**

**_7. Hyūga __Hinata_**

**_8. _**

**_9. _**

Sakura grabbed the paper and jotted down a name that he would never want to see.

"**Yamanaka Ino.**" He glared at the paper. He despised the day he was going to see her.

"Now we have to get everyone to sign it."

* * *

><p>An hour later the schedule was set up.<p>

Everyone was asked to come to the Uchiha's old apartment. He wouldn't be staying here.

Everyone would be at his house from 10 am – 4 pm

_Naruto-Mondays_

_Sai-Tuesday_

_Hinata-Wednesday_

_Ino-Thursday_

_Rock Lee-Friday_

_Shikamaru-Saturday_

_Sakura-Sunday_

"Got it, that's everyone." Sakura shot up,

"Don't worry emo. This is only be lasting 12 weeks of your life."

"Yeah everything will be alright, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, and added the suffix in attempt to make Sasuke clear up a bit.

"Hn."

"So… it's Sunday." Ino looked at Sakura, "Have fun, billboard brow!"

Everyone left, leaving Sakura with the onyx eyed ice cube.

"So… should we get your things out of your apart—?"

"The ANBU members keeping a watch on me during these weeks said that they will do it. They want you to escort me to the Uchiha headquarters."

To include, the Uchiha residence area was also destroyed due to Pain's attack on Konoha. They are currently rebuilding some of the buildings in the area. But the home Sasuke once lived in was rebuilt as well. Not exactly the same but it did make enough resemblance. Sakura forced herself to stay happy the whole time and not get all upset.

The walk was quiet, but they finally reached the Uchiha residence.

"So Sasuke-kun… This is it?"

"Hn…" Sasuke walked through and found the area that once was where his old house stood. And now the replica stood in its place.

"It's, really big for a house."

"…" They both walked in and saw that there had been furniture placed in. Sakura saw a note on the back of the door,

_"To whoever is staying with the Uchiha,_

_ I had the heart of giving you new furniture. _

_So you wouldn't have to be sitting on the floor with this man bickering. _

_I understand your pain, it will be over soon _

_-Lady Tsunade"_

"Where did this furniture come from?"

"Lady Tsunade gave it to us so we could at least enjoy our stay…" Sakura plopped on the couch,

"Sakura, are you going to go get some food, or what?" "O-oh… s-sure!" She got up and started walking out the door with her ninja pouch in hand holding her money.

'_This. Is. Going. To. Be. Miserable.'_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah… I think that's a good update for now.<em>

_ I will write more on tomorrow._

_ Bare with me people! School is a piece of crap right now!_

_ Thank you all my lovely reviewers I hope to get more soon._

**_ PLEASE REVIEW. GIVE ME IDEA'S. I'LL CREDIT YOU! _**

_-KairiU_


End file.
